Dead Man's Party: The MusicAL
by PhantomAL
Summary: Sequel to Danny's Nightmare. Danny and Sam are finally together. And one day, Dan gets the idea to throw a Halloween party. But what happenes when the Ghost Portal turns into a portal into Halloween Town?
1. Prologue

Ok. You've all been waiting for this and now, it's FINALLY HERE! The sequel to "Danny's Nightmare"! Ladies and Gentleman and Goths and Punks and skellingtons and big decrepit heads and orangutans and dung beetles and fruit bats and breakfast cereals and… Oh, screw it. Here ya go.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or NBXmas. But if only…

PhantomAL

* * *

Dead Man's Party:

The MusicAL

Prologue

(Danny's POV)

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,

in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.

For the story that you are about to be told,

took place in the holiday worlds of… oh nuts to this.

* * *

You probably know that story a million times inside and out. Well, maybe not as much as me and Sam. I guess that's what got us into this mess in the first place. Wait, you're confused? Sorry, let me explain what's going on for those of which are confused as to what I'm talking about. And let me tell you this: I was confused too when this happened. So you're among friends.

My name is Danny Fenton. I'm 15 years old and I have a lot going for me at this age. School, bullies, my new girlfriend Sam, and the fact that Sam's parents still don't like me. I guess that's it. Oh, I forgot. I'm half-ghost. That's me; always forgetting the details.

But the half-ghost thing is something that I bet you already know about. If you didn't, however, you wouldn't be reading this. And I wouldn't be explaining all this to you. But you do, you are, I am, and well, here we are.

So, the school play. A year ago, Sam and I were chosen to play the roles of Jack and Sally in the school play version of "Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas". We were a little afraid at first, being that all the romance between Jack and Sally would alter our friendship in a bad way. But as the production of the play continued, I saw it in a new light. Apparently, so did Sam.

To make a long story short, and to save the writer some energy to go to the movies tomorrow, the play was just what Sam and I needed to turn our friendship into something more. And ever since then, Sam and I have been together.

The End

* * *

Ok, just kidding.

A lot of people thought that the play that was the end of the story. Then again, a lot of people assume too quickly. To put it lightly, the story is not over. Far from over, actually. Because a year later, on Halloween night, something happened that added a new chapter to the story. Something that would shake the foundations of both the real world and the Ghost Zone. Something that would send Sam and I simultaneously down a trail of ghosts, skeletons, and a hell of a lot of bugs. In other words: If you thought that doing the play at school was hard, imagine living it.

But we'll get to all that soon. For now I can only tell you that being a superhero is tough work: dead or alive. And if you though dealing with ghosts was hard…

You ain't seen nothing yet…

* * *

WHOO! Got this thing online! AND! Corpse Bride comes out tomorrow! Snootch to the noonch! I already got tickets online. Man, this is gonna be good. So go see it! But read and review first! Me? I'm gonna go download the Corpse Bride soundtrack off of the internet!

PhantomAL


	2. Dead Man's Soundtrack EARLY!

Ok, I apologize for not putting up a chapter for this thing near Halloween. It's just that a lot of things have been happening in my life. I've been really depressed lately and my parents are being jerks. So I'm really sorry. So, as a cop-out, here is the soundtrack to this to keep you coming back.

PhantomAL

* * *

Dead Man's Party soundtrack

Dead Man's Party- Oingo Boingo

Thunderstruck- AC/DC

I Miss You- blink-182

Pulling Teeth- Green Day

School of Hard Knocks- P.O.D.

Amazing- Aerosmith

Scary Ned- Arrogant Worms

Bruces' Philosopher Song- Monty Python

Speed of Sound- Coldplay

Dead Or Alive- Oingo Boingo

To The End- My Chemical Romance

I'm Gonna Kill The Dog Next Door- Arrogant Worms

Seven Seas of Rye- Queen

Ghost of You- Good Charlotte

Night of the Living Rednecks- Dead Kennedys

Decomposing Composers- Monty Python

Ha Ha, You're Dead- Green Day

Social- Squirtgun

History Was Made By Stupid People- Arrogant Worms

The Skeleton Song- The Mighty Mighty Bosstones

Berserker- Love Among Freaks

When The Lights Go Out- Oingo Boingo

Thank You For The Venom- My Chemical Romance

Rag Doll- Aerosmith

Shooting Star- Golden Smog

Got Me Wrong- Alice In Chains

Big Problems- Corrosion of Conformity

The Ballad of Dan- Arrogant Worms

New York City- They Might Be Giants

Chewbacca- Supernova

What's The Frequency, Kenneth? – R.E.M.

The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You- My Chemical Romance

That Smell- Lynyrd Skynyrd

Panic In Cicero- The Jesus Lizard

Hotel California- The Eagles

Dead Man's Party- Dead Man's Party: Oingo Boingo tribute band (A/N: Probably the better of the two versions)

Well, that's it for now. I PROMISE you guys I will have the first chapter up by the end of this week. Just give me some time to straighten out my life. Jesus, I'm 13. I don't need this.

PhantomAL


	3. Walkin with a dead man over my shoulder

Hooray! I didn't even upload the first REAL chapter, and I already got a lot of reviews.  
PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking with a Dead Man Over My Shoulder

"And when you're lonely in your nightmare, let me in."- Duran Duran

* * *

(Danny's POV)

Twas the week before Halloween and all through the park, Sam and I were walking hand in hand. What? You thought I was gonna rhyme this thing? We had been together for a year now and our relationship has never been better. We then decided to lay down on a bench and rest. We marveled at the cool breeze and the colorful leaves, but then we looked at more important things: ourselves.

Sam snuggled into my chest and sighed comfortably. I hugged her closer to me.

"Just the warmth I need" Sam said, giving me a kiss.

We then started to talk about things. Life, the universe, and everything, shit like that. And then I asked a very important question; the most important question in the story that I now regret asking:

"What are we doing for Halloween?" I asked.

"How about…a party?"

_A party? _I thought. _The only ones who come to my parties are Sam and Tuck._

And thus I said that. Sam, of course, replied instantly.

"No one can resist free food, _Jack_" she said.

"Figured out my costume haven't you, _Sally_?"

We both laughed.

"But really" Sam said. "You should throw a Halloween party. It'd be awesome"

I thought about this. It could work. All I had to do was make sure that my parents were OUT of the house, and there would be NO ghost interruptions, and this would actually work out.

"Yeah, alright" I said. "I'll do it."

"Awesome" she said, kissing me.

_This is what I almost gave up while chasing Paulina around…_ I thought while kissing her back.

* * *

We then got up and started to walk to my house, still holding hands.

"So, we know it's a Halloween party," Sam said, "What should we call it?"

I thought about it for a minute. Then I came up with a great name.

"Dead Man's Party" I said.

"You've only been listening to my Oingo Boingo records for 2 months now and already it's rubbed off on you" she said. "Alright, Dead Man's Party it is"

We then kept on walking, humming Oingo Boingo music simultaneously. So, it's a Dead Man's Party, who could ask for more? Now all we had to do was make people to keep coming and leave their bodies and souls at the door…

* * *

Alright. I KNOW this was short, but it's a start right? And in case you didn't know, the last two sentences of the last paragraph are lyrics from "Dead Man's Party" the song. And the title's of the chapter are lyrics from the song too. SO, if you know the song, you know what I'm talkin about.

READ AND REVIEW.

Snootch to the Noonch

PhantomAL


	4. Waiting for an Invitation to Arrive

Nothin to say really. ENJOY!  
I don't own "Nightmare" or DP  
PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 2

Waitin' For an Invitation to Arrive

(Danny's POV)

So, Sam and I were planning for the party for the next week. Things were going pretty smoothly until that one time that I went to the card store to get invitations.

I walked up to the counter and rang the bell. No one came. I rang it again. Still no one. I looked around, almost missing a figure coming from underneath the desk wearing a green goblin-like mask. He made strange groaning noises and wiggled his hands near his ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the clerk said, removing the mask. "I thought you someone else. What can I do you for?"

"Uh" I said. "Some invitations for a Halloween party. Weird lookin' ones"

"Ok" the clerk said, picking up a large binder of invitations.

I started to flip through the binder when I thought of something.

"Who did you think I was?" I asked.

"What?" the clerk said.

"Who did you think I was?" I repeated. "With the mask and the weird noises and everything."

"Oh, no one you would know, sir" the clerk said.

"Maybe you could tell me who it was, then I'd know who it is"

"No, you wouldn't know a man named Michael Ellis"

"I think I would remember someone like that" I said, getting somewhat irritated.

"Really? Would you remember a man 7 feet in height, 127 pounds, and long blonde curly hair and a scar near his right eye?"

"I think I would" I said.

"Well, that's not Michael Ellis" the clerk said. "He is 2 feet tall and chubby and has a deep voice"

"Look" I said. "Is there someone else I can talk to?"

"Yes sir" the clerk said. The clerk then rang the bell on the desk.

A second mask wearing clerk emerged from under the desk, making weird groaning noises.

"It's not him" the first clerk said.

"Oh, sorry" the second clerk said, removing the mask.

"Look" I said, holding up a large packet of black invitations. "I'll just take these"

"Very well" the first clerk said.

I paid for the invitations and started to walk out.

"Thanks, have a good day" I said.

"Yes goodbye Mr. Ellis" the second clerk said.

My eyes then went wide and I turned around, but both clerks were gone. I shrugged it off and walked out.

_Something was off about those two…_ I thought.

* * *

I then went over my house where I met Sam to get ready for the party. I knocked on the door. Knocking my own door? I know what you're thinkin'. Pretty stupid. Well, Sam was trying on her costume to see if still fitted. And lets face it, I don't wanna crash into the invisible wall between me and a half-naked Sam.

So I knocked on the door. And kept knocking. And knocking. AND KNOCKING. Until I just opened the door. And I saw no Sam.

"Sam?" I asked. "Saaaaam?"

I then heard a muffled scream from above. I looked up. And I saw Sam, bound and gagged, caught in a spider web.

"Sam!" I yelled. "What happened? Who did this to you!"

"Mmeleushe" she yelled.

"What?" I yelled, not seeing a hooded figure behind me.

"Mmeleushe!" she yelled again.

I then turned around and saw the hooded figure wielding a gothic looking knife.

I dodged the knife and went ghost.

"Ah, the ghost boy" the hooded figure said in a deep, croaky, rugged voice. "Showtime"

We then started to fight. I grabbed a fire-poker and wielded it like a sword. We started to fight. His sword cut my arm. I grunted in pain. I then shoved the fire-poker through his stomach, which would've killed him, if not for the fact that this guy was a zombie.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. He kept laughing, not knowing that I picked him up by the poker and threw him on the ground…HARD.

He hit the ground with a crash. He then started to barely turn transparent. He started to chuckle again, removing his hood. This guy was UGLY AS SIN.

First off, the top of his head was bald, but on the back and all around he had long, scraggly, blonde hair. His skin color was mix of white and very light blue. He had scars and decay around his face, along with black around his two eyes.

"We'll meet again, pansy" he said laughing his head off. No really, it came off right before he disappeared.

I flew up to Sam and untied her. She fell in my arms as I flew down and turned human again.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so" she said.

"Who was that guy?" I asked. "So familiar…"

"Not sure." Sam said. "But nothing to worry about. Just another ghost…uh…zombie thing."

"Yeah…" I said, with a worried look.

"Aw, lighten up" she said, smiling. "We have a party to plan."

She then kissed me, making me feel less worried. I kissed back. We stood there for about a minute until we went off to plan the party, unknowing of what lied ahead.

(End Danny's POV)

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room…

A group of dark figures gathered around a large crystal ball, watching the acts of Danny and Sam.

"Ughh" the largest one said. "How disgusting. How can humans do that 'making out' thing. Sickening"

"Yeah" a smaller one said in a smart-aleck like voice. He had white skin and slicked back green hair. And he had a very creepy smile on his face. "Almost makes me want to be dead again"

A hooded figure came into the room. The same one who attacked Danny and Sam.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" he said. "I think I have some information for you two."

"What is it Agent 'B'" the biggest figure said.

"The ghost boy and his girlfriend have the invitations."

"Excellent" the shorter, green-haired one said. "Let's engage the plan"

The big figure looked at the crystal ball.

"Soon, Mr. Fenton" he said. "Soon"

* * *

Thus the plot thickens... Told ya I knew what I was doing. Read and review please!

PhantomAL


	5. Paying The Rent Is Scary

Ok, remember the title of this story? When I said that it was a musical, I sure as hell wasn't lying. So, starting with this chapter, I will start the musical madness! Enjoy

I don't own DP or "Rent"

* * *

Chapter 3  
Paying the Rent is Scary

In Halloween Town things have already gone from bad to worse. What was once peaceful pranks and mischief making, has turned into mass-wide panic around the holiday world. Oogie Boogie had taken over the entire town. Forcing the denizens of the city to pay money to live in their own houses. A few tried to form a resistance against Oogie, but there was only one thing wrong. Jack Skellington, savior of Halloween Town two times over, had suddenly disappeared.

But this part of the story focuses on 3 of the citizens of Halloween Town that were penniless but not hopeless. They were The Decomposing Worms, the half-dead, Canadian, comedy music trio. Made up of Trevor, Mike, and Chris, they were legendary in both Halloween Town and the real world. You see, their twin brothers, who incidentally share the same names as them, The Arrogant Worms, were a famous NOT dead Canadian comedy music trio.

So, Chris, Mike, and Trevor were about to be evicted from their own home unless they found out a way to pay the rent.

"This is great" Trevor said. "JUST GREAT. We're flat broke from our last concert in St. Patrick's Day Town, and we need the rent money in the next 4 minutes and 3 seconds."

"How are we gonna do that?" Mike asked. "We haven't made any money since that 'Get Stupid' book of yours. Which did a HORRIBLE job making money."

"Hey, SHUT UP!" Trevor yelled.

"No, YOU SHUT UP!" Mike yelled.

"No, YOU SHUT UP!"

"No, YOU SHUT UP!"

"How about you BOTH SHUT UP!" Chris said. "Jesus, look at us. Ever since Jack disappeared, we've been on the edge of killing each other, even more so. We need to think. How're we gonna pay the rent?"

Music then came out of nowhere. (Hey, this was Halloween Town. If you've seen NBXmas, it happens ALL THE TIME!) It was a rapid drum solo, then a blaring guitar. Trevor then started to sing.

* * *

**Trevor**  
How do you document real life  
When real life is getting more  
Like fiction each day  
Headlines - bread-lines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
"Eviction - or pay"  
Rent

**Chris**  
How do you write a song  
When the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power  
You once had to ignite the air

**Mike**  
And we're hungry and frozen

**Trevor**  
Some life that we've chosen

**Together**  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

**Chris  
**How do you start a fire  
When there's nothing to burn  
And it feels like something's stuck in your flue

**Trevor**  
How can you generate heat  
When you can't feel your feet

**Both**  
And they're turning blue!

**Mike  
**You light up a mean blaze

**Trevor**  
With posters -

**Chris**  
And screenplays

**Together**  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

**Mike  
**How do you stay on your feet  
When on every street  
It's 'trick or treat'  
(And tonight it's 'trick')  
'Welcome back to town'  
I should lie down  
Everything's brown  
And uh - oh  
I feel sick

**Trevor (Pointing to autographed picture of Jack)**  
Where is he?

**Chris**  
Getting dizzy?

**Together  
**How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

The singing of the three was suddenly accompanied by all the other Halloween Town denizens who were also about to be thrown out of their houses.

**Trevor & Half the Company**  
How do you leave the past behind  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
Till you're torn apart  
Rent

**Mike and Chris & Other Half of Company**  
How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray

**All**  
What binds the fabric together  
When the raging, shifting winds of change  
Keep ripping away

**Mayor **  
Draw a line in the sand  
And then make a stand

**Mike  
**Use your camera to spar

**Trevor**  
Use your guitar

**All**  
When they act tough - you call their bluff

**All Three  
**We're not gonna pay

**All Three w/ Half the Company**  
We're not gonna pay

**All Three w/ Other Half of Company**  
We're not gonna pay

**All**  
Last year's rent  
This year's rent  
Next year's rent  
Rent rent rent rent rent  
We're not gonna pay rent

**All Three Worms  
**Cause everything is rent

* * *

At that moment, Oogie Boogie crashed into the door.

"Alright freeloaders" he yelled. "Out ya go!"

One minute later all of the denizens of Halloween Town were sent packing to somewhere else.

"We should've paid the rent" Chris said, carrying a suitcase and his guitar.

"Chris" said Trevor. "Shut up"

* * *

Ok, I know that chapter made NO SENSE. But it all leads up to the plot of the story. So, read and review!  
PhantomAL 


	6. Special Guests

Alright, I got a new chapter for ya. And just in time for the movie version of the greatest musical comedy of all time. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm talking about "Mel Brooks' The Producers". I seem to put theses things up when musicals come out. Anyway, I'll be introducing a new character in this chapter. He'll be one that is crucial to the outcome of this story. Enjoy!  
I don't own DP, The Producers, or Aerosmith.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Special Guests: 3 days before Halloween

(Danny's POV)

"Ok" Sam said. "We have the invitations, the food, the decorations, all we need is a band to play for the party"

"Good idea" I said. "I'll go check the phone book in the kitchen for an available band"

"Ok" Sam said, kissing me on the cheek.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbing the phone and taking out the phone book.

"Lets see…bands….bands….bands…Here we go!" I said, finding an agency for booking bands. I called the number.

* * *

(End Danny's POV)

At "Music Booking Inc.", a fat clerk and his partner were going over bands for their next job. Well, actually their ONLY job. They haven't been very popular and they needed business.

"Let's face it, Max" Leo Bloom, co-owner of the store, and the skinny one said. "No one's gonna call us. We might as well just quit"

"NONSENSE!" Max Biaylstock, the fat owner said. "It's Halloween, someone's GOT to book someone for a party"

The phone rang.

Max and Leo's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, a call" Max said, running to the phone.

"Hello, Amity Music Booking Inc." Max said. "This is Manager Max Biaylstock, how may I help you? Uh huh… yes…A band? Why certainly…A well known band…ok…let me see…"

Max started looking through his files, seeing if there was an available band.

"Ah yes, Mr. Fenton" Max said. "We have a band for you…The name…Uh…hang on…oh yes.. Some band called "Aerosmith". Hello? Mr. Fenton?"

(Danny's POV)

I felt weak in the knees.

"SAAAAM!" I yelled from the kitchen. "COME HERE!"

She ran into the kitchen.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she said. Holding me, I was about to faint.

"Ae-Aer-Aerosmith" I managed to say.

Sam squeaked.

"AEROSMITH!" she yelled. "Danny, you got Aerosmith?"

I nodded.

She then hugged me tight and laughed. She then started to kiss me hard.

"Hello? Mr. Fenton?" the owner of the store said.

I tried to push Sam off me.

"Y-yes?" I said.

"Do you want the band for your party?" he asked.

"Of course" I tried to say calmly. "My address is 1313 Smithhausen Lane."

"Ok" the manager. "I'll be over in 30 minutes to go over the details. See you then"

"Ok, bye. THANK YOU" I said.

I hang up the phone.

"WE GOT AEROSMITH!" Sam and I screamed together.

I hugged her and lifted her up into the air, spinning her in the air. I was strong enough. I then kissed her hard. She kissed back. About 5 minutes later, we decided to celebrate for going out for ice cream.

* * *

(End Danny's POV)

Meanwhile in an accountancy building in Leonardo, New Jersey, An accountant named Rob O'Halloran was hard at work. Well, not exactly. He was reading newspaper articles of a hero who lived in Amity Park, someone by the name of Danny Phantom.

"Someday" Rob said. "I'm gonna get out of this hell-hole and really help people"

"Are you reading the newspapers for that Phantom kid again?" Lou, Rob's friend said. "The boss is gonna kill you"

"I know" Rob said. "But I just wonder if there's more to life than numbers and calculators and having to deal with French people with no money of their own"

"Well, you've got a job, a good paying one at that." Lou said. "Just think, if it wasn't this, it would've been something else."

"Yeh" Rob said. "I guess…"

"Hey, cheer up" Lou said. "It could be worse." Lou then pointed to a picture of Danny Phantom on a newspaper. "You could be this kid and have to deal with the pressure of saving the world every, oh…30 minutes. But remember, there's always more to life than accounting. But that's where we are right now."

* * *

Lou then walked away.

"Yeh, I guess Lou's right" Rob said. "But still…"

A gentle band then started playing.

**Rob  
****I spend my life accounting  
With figures and such  
**

**THE ACCOUNTANTS:  
Unhappy  
**

**Rob:  
To what is my life amounting  
It figures, not much  
**

**THE ACCOUNTANTS:  
Unhappy  
**

**Rob:  
I have a secret desire  
Hiding deep in my soul  
It sets my heart afire  
To see me in this role**

The music's tempo went up.

**I want to be a hero  
****If I had my way  
****I wanna be a hero  
****Save the world most every day**

**I wanna be a hero  
****Sporting a belt and a cape  
****I wanna be a hero  
****Save a city from a giant ape**

**I wanna be a hero  
****Traveling to different worlds  
****I wanna be a hero  
****The guy who always gets the girls**

Then some dancing girls came out of nowhere and started to dance.

**Dancing girls:  
****He wants to be a hero  
****With a great big super lair  
****He wants to be a hero  
****To save the maidens fair**

**Rob  
****Iwanna be…**

**Girls  
****He wants to be…**

**Rob  
****I wanna be…**

**Girls  
****He wants to be…**

**Rob  
****I wanna be the greatest, grandest,  
****And most super of the heroes in the WORRLLLLD….**

**Girls:  
****He wants to be a hero  
****Dine with the duchess' and the dukes **

**Rob**

**I just gotta be a hero  
****Beat up villains till they puke**

**I gotta be a hero  
****Show the world just what I got!  
****I'll do great deeds that will enthrall 'em  
****See a story of me in the editor's column!**

**I wanna be a hero  
**'**Cause it's everything I'm NOT**

The music then went back to the sad solemn tune it was before.

**THE ACCOUNTANTS:  
Unhappy...unhappy...  
So unhappy  
**

**Rob & THE ACCOUNTANTS:  
Very very very very very  
very very...  
**

**THE ACCOUNTANTS:  
...sad

* * *

**

"Wait a minute" Rob said. "What the hell am I still doing here? Lou was right. There is a lot more to me than there is to me! Stop the world, I wanna get on!"

Rob's boss came up to Rob.

"Robert" he said. "What in Sam Hill are you doing?"

"Mr. Marks, I've got news for you. I quit! Here's my visor...my Dixon Ticonderoga number two pencil... and my big finish!"

**Rob  
****I'm gonna be a hero  
****Sound the horn and beat the drum  
****I'm gonna be a hero  
****Justice, here I COOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEE!

* * *

**

At that moment, Rob was thrown out into the street.

"Well, here I go" Rob said. "No turning back. Now to find Danny Phantom. Maybe he can help."

So off the 28 year old accountant went to Amity Park, unaware of the horrors that awaited him.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Read and review please!  
PhantomAL 


	7. The FAKE Cast and Crew

Ok, this is gonna be my biggest fanfiction to date. So a thing this big has to have a fake cast just as big. So, here's the fake cast and crew for "Dead Man's Party"!  
PhantomAL

* * *

A  
PhantomAL  
Fanfiction

"Dead Man's Party: The MusicAL"

Starring  
David Kaufman- Danny Fenton/Phantom

Grey DeLisle- Sam Manson

Chris Sarandon- Jack Skellington

Danny Elfman- Danny and Jack's Singing Voice/Barrel/Bonejangles/Himself

Catharine O'Hara- Sally/Shock

Paul Reubens- Lock

Nathan Lane- Max Biaylstock

Matthew Broderick- Leo Bloom/Rob O'Halloran

Lou- Jon Lovitz

Glenn Shadix- Mayor of Halloween Town

The Arrogant Worms-Themselves

With  
Michael Keaton- Bruce Wayne/Batman/Beetlejuice

Johnny Depp- Edward Scissorhands/Victor Van Dort/ Willy Wonka

Sir Edward Asner- Santa

Aerosmith- Themselves

Oingo Boingo- Themselves

Helena Bonham Carter- Corpse Bride

Danny Devito- Penguin

Michelle Pfeiffer-Catwoman

Jack Nicholson- The Joker/President James Dale

Christopher Walken- Headless Horseman

And  
Ken Page  
As  
"Oogie Boogie"

Music by  
Danny Elfman  
And  
Oingo Boingo

Original Lyrics by  
Mel Brooks  
Danny Elfman  
and  
Jonathan Larson

Lyrics re-written for the story by  
PhantomAL

Based on Characters created by  
Butch Hartman  
Tim Burton  
And  
Mel Brooks

Moose Handling by  
Franz Libekind

Written and Directed by  
PhantomAL

* * *

Well, I hope this makes you see how serious (yeah, right!) I'm taking this story. Well, read and review. And tell me if I missed anyone!  
PhantomAL 


	8. The Two Kings

Ok, here's possibly my biggest chapter in the story. I'll be switching back and forth from Amity Park to Halloween Town. So, enjoy!  
I don't own "The Producers", "DP", or "NBXmas"  
PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Two Kings

(Danny's POV)

"Ok, here's where the platform will be" Max Biaylstock said pointing in a large blank place in the living room. Well, it wasn't blank before Sam and I moved the furniture out of the way. "And they'll put their instruments behind the TV, that's alright, right?"

"Yeah" I said. "Man you must really know a lot about staging"

"Actually" Max said. "I used to be…Nah, never mind"

"No, what?" Sam asked. "We're interested."

"Well, if you must pry…" Max said.

"We must, we must" I said.

"Ok" Max said. "Well, at least 8 or 9 years ago, I was a huge Broadway producer"

"Your kidding" Sam said.

"I kid you not" Max said. "In fact, I was called…The King of Broadway"

* * *

I suddenly heard music in the background.

"What's with the music?" I whispered to Sam. "There's no instruments"

"I don't know" Sam said. "But play along"

**MAX:  
I used to be the king, the king of old Broadway  
The best of ev'rything was mine to have each day  
**

**I always had the biggest hits  
The biggest bathrooms at the Ritz  
My showgirls had the biggest (Censored to keep "T" rating)  
I never was the pits in any way!**

**Danny/Sam  
****We believe you, thousands wouldn't  
We believe you, ev'ry word  
We believe you, thousands couldn't  
We believe each word we've heard**

**Max:  
****I used to be the king**

**Danny:  
****The king?**

**Max:  
****The king of old Broadway  
****My praises they would sing  
A Ziegfeld so they'd say**

**My shows were always filled with class  
The best champagnes would fill my glass  
My lap was filled with gorgeous ass  
You couldn't call me crass in any way!**

**Danny/Sam/Max  
****We believe you, thousands wouldn't  
We believe you, ev'ry word  
We believe you, thousands couldn't  
We believe each word we've heard**

**MAX:  
There was a time  
When I was young and gay...  
But straight  
There was a time  
When I was bold**

**There was a time  
When each and ev'ry play I touched  
Would eventually turn to gold**

**CHORUS:  
There was a time  
He wore the finest clothes  
His shoes were always new**

**MAX:  
Now I wear a rented tux  
That's eight weeks overdue!**

"Such reviews!" Max said. "How dare they insult me in this manner? How quickly they forget. I am Max Biaylstock! The first producer ever to do summer stock in the winter!"

**CHORUS:  
Once he was the king...**

"You've heard of Theatre in the Round?" Max continued. "You're looking at the man who invented Theatre in the Square! Nobody had a good seat!"

**CHORUS:  
King of old Broadway**

"I've spent my entire life in the theater!" Max said. "I was a protégé of the great Boris Tomaschevski"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"One of the greatest producers the world has ever spawned." Max said. He taught me everything I know. I'll never forget, he turned to me on his deathbed and said, "Maxella, alle menschen muss zu machen, jeden tug a gentzen kachen!"

"What did THAT mean?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Max said. "I don't speak Yiddish. Strangely enough, neither did he. But in my heart I knew what he was saying. He was saying, when you're down and out, and everybody thinks you're finished, that's the time to stand up on your two feet and shout, 'WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL TO GET A BREAK IN THIS TOWN?'"

The music then resumed.

**Max:  
****I used to be the king  
The king of old Broadway  
Again I will be king  
And be on top to stay…**

**There'll be gala opening nights again  
You'll see my name in lights again  
I'll go from dark to brights again  
My spirits high as kites again  
I'll never suffer slights again  
I'll taste those sweet delights again  
No plethora of plights again  
No blossoming of blights again  
No frantic fits or frights again  
Fame is in my sights again  
I'll take those fancy flights again  
I'm gonna scare the heights again  
Biaylstock will never drop  
Biaylstock will never stop...  
Biaylstock will be on top again **

**  
CHORUS:  
Fame is in his sights again  
He'll take those fancy flights again  
He's gonna scale the heights again  
**

**MAX:  
I'll be on top again, hey!

* * *

**

After the music ended, Sam and I applauded.

"Wow" Sam said. "You really WERE on Broadway. You're a great singer."

"Smart girlfriend ya got there" Max said to me. "Anyway, let's go over the rest of the plans"

"Sure" I said.

I was still a little shaken on where the music started. I'd have to look for the speakers for it later. But, why did I sing on my own like I was being controlled. Why did my voice sound like Danny Elfman's voice? Why am I asking you?

* * *

(End Danny's POV)

Meanwhile in Halloween Town…

"What's this?" Jack asked, dumbfounded at the wreck of a town that stood before him.

"What happened here?" Sally said, holding tightly onto Jacks hand/claw/thinghy.

"We leave 2 weeks for our honeymoon and the town is destroyed." Jack said.

Yes, Jack and Sally were married and had one heck of a honeymoon. But now, they were looking at a Halloween Town with no citizens to occupy it. The windows were broken, the doors were all unhinged, and there were wooden boards, broken glass, and paper all over the place.

"Sally, go to my house" Jack said, kissing her on the cheek. "Lock the doors and hide in my bed."

"What's wrong, Jack?" Sally asked worried.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of who's behind this" Jack said.

"Ok, Jack" Sally said, kissing him quickly. "Be careful"

"I will" Jack said.

* * *

Sally ran to Jack's manor and locked the door. Jack slowly walked through the empty streets and surveyed the land.

"The town's deserted" Jack said.

Just then, a flyer then flew into Jack's face. He picked it up and read it.

"Welcome to Oogie Town 2.0! Soon to be remodeling to be much, MUCH bigger. From, Mayor Oogie Boogie"

"Not again" Jack said. "And if I remember correctly…"

Jack ran to the, well what was REST of, Town Hall. It was sprayed with graffiti and it was splattered by pumpkin guts.

Jack ran inside the Town Hall building.

"OOGIE!" he screamed. "Show yourself!"

A vortex then came up from the floor. Two white stitched tentacle-like hands pulled a humongous figure onto the floor. He stood 9 feet tall and was brownish-white. His body looked as to be a stitched-up potato sack to look like a ghost. He had two large black eyes and a stitched mouth that was open and smiling and LAUGHING. His belly was shaking as he laughed. He wasn't Santa.

He was Oogie Boogie.

* * *

"We meet again, Bone Daddy" he chuckled. "Well, Queensberry rules. The shortest throws the first punch."

Jack ran over to Oogie, wielding a long green blob that was curled around his hand. The blob being the Soul Robber. Jack was about to tackle Oogie when Oogie jumped out of the way. Jack stopped and slid on the ground.

"You know rules don't apply in gambling, dumbass" Oogie said.

"Let's do this" Jack said.

And then…

The music started.

**Oogie Boogie****  
Well, well, well!  
Jack, the Pumpkin King!  
Finally made, huh?  
Oh, I've been waiting!  
So how do you like  
My Oogie-Town?  
Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
**

**Jack****  
It's over! It's over!  
This time you've gone too far!  
It's over, I'm serious!  
Just who do you think you are? **

Just because you trashed the town  
doesn't make you king!  
You'd better give up, surrender now!  
I'm fixing everything!

**Oogie Boogie ****  
That's what you think, skinny boy!  
But you couldn't be more wrong!  
And this will be the last time  
You hear the Boogie song! **

Woah ohhh!

**Ghosts ****  
Woah ohhh! **

**Oogie Boogie ****  
Woah ohhh! **

**Bats****  
Ohhh! **

**Oogie Boogie****  
Whoa ohhh!  
**

**Ghosts:****  
Ohhh!  
****Oogie Boogie****  
I'm the Oogie Boogie Man! **

"Oogie" Jack said. "What did you do to this town now?"

"You'll soon find out, bonehead" Oogie laughed,

**Jack****  
Well, I see you're pretty proud of  
All your horribly planned schemes!  
But I can say you'll rule this town  
Only in your dreams! **

**Oogie Boogie****  
Heh, that's funny Jack, it was a dream!  
But now it's coming true!  
'Cause even my mere shadow knows  
Your days as king are through!  
Whoa oh! **

**Jack****  
Whoa oh!  
**

**Oogie Boogie****  
Oh ohhh! **

**Jack****  
Whoa oh! **

**Oogie Boogie****  
Whoa oh!  
**

**Jack****  
Whoa oh!  
I'm the Pumpkin King!

* * *

**

Jack then charged up his Soul Robber and whipped a huge, green, rubber spiked ball at Oogie, sending the huge bug-bag backwards. He fell on the floor with a giant smash. The green vortex appeared under Oogie again, as he slowly began to descend down into it.

"Well, looks like you've been practicing" Oogie said. "But you're no match for me THIS time. I've got help like you don't know. Maybe you should get help"

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

A minute later, Jack was sitting outside on the stairs of the Town Hall. His head was slumped between his arms. Sally walked over to him.

"I heard the whole thing from your room" she said, sitting down next to him.

"That loud, eh?" Jack said.

Sally giggled.

"Don't worry" Sally said, wrapping one arm around Jack's shoulder. "You've beaten Oogie before. You can do it again"

"Thank you, Sally" Jack said, kissing Sally on the cheek. "But he said that he has help this time. Next to you, I'm alone here"

At that moment, another flyer hit Jack's face.

"Where the hell do all these flyers come from?" Jack said. His empty eye sockets went wide as he saw a white logo on a black flyer. You may know it as the "Phantom Emblem".

"Need help? Have trouble with the dead? Nothing working? Is the problem so hard the solution is out of reach? Call Danny Phantom" Jack read aloud. "Call 666-1313, ask for "Sam". Or use Ghost Portal."

"Ghost portal?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, sounds weird, huh?" Jack said.

"No, the Doctor has one in his lab" Sally said. "He just hasn't used it in a long time"

"Looks like we don't have a choice" Jack said. "We'll have to contact this Phantom kid if we need to use a Ghost Portal."

"Are you sure about this, Jack?" Sally asked.

"He seems like a good guy. He has to help" Jack said. "Besides, he's a ghost. He needs to save us, along with the other citizens of Halloween Town, including ghosts. He's bound to help. Besides, it's not like his job is to EXTERMINATE ghosts, right?"

* * *

Wow, my fingers hurt. Well, read and review please! No flames!  
PhantomAL 


	9. The Scheme

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. Here's where one of the MANY plot-lines I've set up for this thing kick in. Enjoy!  
I don't own "The Producers" or DP  
PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Scheme

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton" Rob O'Halloran said. "Is Daniel home?"

"Yes" Maddie Fenton said. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, miss" Rob said. "Just want to talk to him about something about the ghost boy. He seems to know a lot about him"

"Oh yes, come on in" Maddie said. "He's upstairs. Be careful. Knock on his door first"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Boy likes his privacy though"

Rob walked up the stairs to Danny's room. He noticed the door was ajar slightly. He opened it carefully. He noticed a large 15-year-old sized lump under the covers of Danny's bed. He silently walked over to the bed and looked under the covers at a lock of snow white hair. He lifted the covers more to reveal the face of local hero Danny Phantom.

"Oh my God" Rob whispered.

He looked around the room, and found a picture of Danny Fenton. He compared the two.

"Oh MY GOD" he said, louder.

* * *

(Danny's POV)

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, looking at the man in the suit in front of me.

"YAHHH!" The man yelled, running over to the door.

I couldn't let this guy run away, seeing me in ghost form. I quickly flew over and closed the door, locking it. The man ran and slammed against the door. He turned and faced me with a scared look on his face.

I turned back to my human self.

"What did you see?" I asked, walking up to him "Who are you? Where'd you come from? SPEAK MAN, SPEAK!"

"Scared…" the man said. "Can't talk"

I then calmed down. This guy didn't seem like the type who'd rat someone out.

"Ok, get a hold of yourself" I said calmly. "J…Just calm down"

I helped pull the semi-glued man apart from the door. I heard a "pop!" as I pulled him from my door.

"Now, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Robert O'Halloran" the man said timidly. "I'm here to talk to you about the ghost boy"

"Oh boy" I said, putting a hand to my head. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. Ok, get the camera"

"I'm not from the press. I don't even have a job anymore. I'm an ex-accountant from Wilhelm and Marx. And I'm here to ask a proposition for you"

"Like what?" I asked.

"I would like to be your sidekick" I said.

"Ok, you can have an autograph. But…what did you say?" I said, surprised.

"I want to be a superhero. And don't take this the wrong way, but you're not just a scary, powerful spirit"

"Thank you" I said.

"You're also a great person, a focal point in this community. Someone everyone could count on"

"Yeah, 'could' being the keyword" I said. "No one likes me. I can't even get a simple 'thank you' from anyone, not even the kids. They throw things at me"

"You're a ghost, can't you dodge the things?"

"That's what bother's me" I said. "My powers have been kinda screwy lately. I almost got killed yesterday by a sausage monster. I could've EATEN the damn thing. Anyway, why are you here again?"

"I want to be your sidekick"

* * *

I froze for a minute. Sidekick? A real sidekick? The man must've been crazy. But maybe, if I got the man powers like me…It could work! This could be my chance for me to save myself, from being killed, from leaving Sam alone.

"Let me ask you this" I said. "Are you willing to risk life and limb for the safety for your fellow man? Willing to give up half of your life for the lives of others?"

"I don't know" he said. "Sounds dangerous"

"No one said being a hero would be easy Mr. O'Hall- You know, I'll just call you Rob."

For the next hour, Rob was looking at the photos of me and my adventures. It kinda felt cool to have a fan.

"Mr. Fenton" Rob said. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Just a minute?" I asked, pulling out a watch.

"Well, I looked through your stuff, and there seems to be a problem…"

"58 seconds left, hurry up"

"…with your…Oh you're timing this?"

"34 seconds left. You've wasted half of your time"

I loved makin this guy worried. I know it was bad of me. But I thought, maybe I can find out why he's nervous all the time.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock" I said.

"Mr. FENTON I CAN NOT WORK UNDER THESE CONDITIONS!" Rob yelled. "You're making me get extremely nervous!"

Rob pulled out a small blue piece of cloth and started rubbing it on his face.

"What is that a handkerchief?" I asked.

"No it's nothing" he said.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me looking at it" I said, taking the cloth away from him.

Ok, this is where I knew I made a BIG mistake.

"MY BLANKET!" Rob yelled. "GIVE ME BACK MY BLUE BLANKET! YAHHH!"

I leaned back, shocked. I gave him the blanket back to him. He grabbed it and started rubbing it on his face again.

"I'm sorry I yelled" he said. "I just don't like anyone touching my blue blanket. I've had it since I was a kid, and it helps me calm down. It's a minor compulsion, I can deal with it myself"

He then paused.

"I need to lay down" Rob said. His eyes rolled back and he fell on the ground.

I looked up, asking God.

"They come here, they always come here" I said. "HOW do they find me?"

* * *

I stood over him as I stared at the unconscious wreck below me.

"AHHHH!" Rob yelled, waking up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're gonna jump on me!"

"What?"

"You're gonna jump on me and squash me like a bug!"

"Oh, Jesus" I said. "I'M NOT GONNA JUMP ON YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"GET AWAY!" Rob yelled.

Rob got up and ran to the corner of my room.

"Get away!" he said. "You're making me hysterical!"

I splashed water on him, seeing if he would calm down.

Didn't work.

"I'M WET! I'm WET and I'm still hysterical!"

I slapped him on the cheek, trying to snap him out of it.

"I'm in PAIN! I'm in PAIN, I'm WET, and I'm still hysterical!"

"What do you want me to do?" I yelled, now getting worried and hung up myself. "You're making me hysterical!"

"Go to your chair! Go away!" he said. "You frighten me!"

"_You _frighten _me_!" I said, walking away, sitting at my desk.

"You still look angry!"

"I'm sorry. How's about this?"

I smiled a big, fake, smile, trying to calm the schmuck down.

"That's better" Rob said. "Thank you for smiling. That helped a lot"

"Well, you know what they say" I said. "Smile and the world smiles with you"

I laughed and looked at a picture of Sam on my desk.

"This man should be in a straightjacket" I whispered to the picture.

* * *

Hey what's this?" Rob asked looking at a chart on my desk.

"The people I've saved and how much they've respected me. It's pretty low, isn't it?"

Rob sat down and looked at the chart for a minute.

"Hmm…It's amazing" he said. "It's absolutely amazing. But, under the right circumstances, a superhero could gain more respect if he reveals his secret identity"

* * *

My eyes widened. What was that?

"Yes it's so simple" Rob said. "If he were certain that the people that he saved would like him back, the hero could become a star"

"Go on…" I said, now interested.

"Go on with what?"

"You were saying that under the right circumstances a hero could become more well-liked by the people he saves if he reveals his secret identity."

"Well, it's just applying some creative thinking. Now, if you save someone, the odds of them liking you in return is 50 percent. But if the person KNEW you, then that percentage would upped to a solid 89 percent, thereby making you a real hero"

"Uh-huh" I said. "Ah-hah! So in order for our scheme to work, we'd have to save basically the entire city, and then I'll have to reveal my secret identity, thus making them like me"

"Scheme? What scheme?" Rob said.

"What scheme?" I said. "_Your_ scheme, you friggin' genius!"

"I meant no scheme" Rob said. "It was just a simple thought"

"Rob" I said, now hearing music. "Worlds are _turned_ on such thoughts. Rob, I'm going under. I've almost been killed 10 times in the past WEEK. My girlfriend Sam is getting more worried about me everyday. I love her, Rob. I love her with all my heart and I don't want to leave her alone. I don't want her killed as well. Please, Rob…"

I screamed the next part in his ear.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" I yelled.

"Please, Mr. Fenton" Rob said. "I'd like to help you, but I don't know how"

"Don't you see Rob? It's so simple. Step 1: We get you some ghost powers. You wanna be a hero, you gotta have powers. Step 2: We find a way to stage a full attack from the Ghost Zone. Step 3: We use that attack to save many a person from our town. Step 4: I reveal my secret identity, and by your theory, I will be well liked from the town. And before you can say "Step 5", we become heroes and then we wait for the respect to come in. Then we all fly to Rio De Janeiro with Sam and hang out for 3 weeks"

"Ah, it'll never work" Rob said.

"Oh, ye of little faith" I said,standing up on the desk.

* * *

**Danny**

**What did Lewis say to Clark  
When everything looked bleak?  
What did Sir Edmund say to Tensing  
As they struggled toward Everest's peak?  
What did Washington say to his troops  
As they crossed the Delaware  
I'm sure you're well aware...**

"What'd they say?" Rob asked.

**Danny  
****We can do it, we can do it  
We can do it, me and you  
We can do it, we can do it  
We can make our dreams come true  
Everything you've ever wanted  
Is just waiting to be had  
****Saving the people of this troubled town  
****Will make you famous, being up not down

* * *

**

"NO!" Rob yelled, running out the door.

"Rob!" I yelled, grabbing my jacket and running after him outside. "Hear me out, Rob. JUST THINK ABOUT IT!"

**Danny  
****We can do it, we can do it  
This is not the time to shirk  
We can do it, you won't rue it  
Say goodbye to petty clerk**

**Goodbye zero, hello hero  
****All your foes will go berserk  
****We can do it, we can do it  
****And I know it's gonna work!**

"Whaddya say. Rob?" I asked.

**Rob  
****What do I say?  
****Finally a chance for meto be a hero  
****What do I say?  
****Finally a chance for me to save the zeros**

**What do I say?  
****What do I say?  
****Here's what I say to you…**

**I can't do it, I can't do it  
****I can't do it, that's not me  
****I'm a loser  
****I'm a coward  
****I'm a chicken, don't you see?**

**When it comes to saving people  
****There's a few things that I lack  
****When this so called ghost battle comes around  
****You can bet that I'm the first they will attack!

* * *

**

"Why you miserable, wretched, little coward!" I said to Rob. "Don't you ever wanna become a butterfly? Don't you ever wanna flap your way to glory!"

"NO!" Rob said. "TAXI!"

Rob got into the taxi and paid the man. I jumped into the taxi as well.

(A/N: This part is a mix-together. Danny and Rob will be singing at the same time. So Danny's lyrics will be in bold. Rob's in italics)

**We can do it, We can do it**

_Please Danny Fenton, please stop this song, you've got me wrong_

**We can grab that holy grail**

_I'll say "so long", I am not as strong a person as you may think_

**We can do it, we can do it**

_Mr. Fenton, please take a look I'm not a crook.  
I'm just a schnook, the bottom line is that I STINK_

**Save every woman, child, and male**

**Be a hero, not a zero**

_I can't do it_

_You see Rio, I see HELL_

Rob and I then got out at the Amity Park…park. Rob ran to the

**Danny  
****We can do it!**

**Rob:  
****I can't do it**

**Danny:  
****We can do it**

**Rob:  
****I can't do it**

**Danny  
****We can do it**

**Rob:  
****I can't do it**

**Danny:  
****We can do it**

**Rob:  
****I can't do it  
****I cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot do it  
****Because I know it's gonna fail

* * *

**

"Please, Rob" I pleaded. "I don't wanna die one day. I NEED a sidekick. You're the perfect one for the job! Rob, do you know what you are? You…you…"

I looked at the park fountain.

"You're like a fountain." I said. "Waiting to explode at any minute"

"I'm a fountain?" Rob asked.

"YES, YOU'RE A FOUNTAIN!" I screamed. "Don't you realize that there's a lot more to you than there is to you?"

_What the fuck? _I thought._Where did THAT come from?_

"Mr. Fenton" Rob said. "I think you have made a very critical error in judgment. I'm going to see if I can get my old job back. I wish you and your girlfriend good luck, and goodbye"

And like that, my only chance of getting a sidekick were dashed, like a pie to a face. Rob walked away.

"Oh man" I said. "What next!"

* * *

BRRINNG!

My cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Danny!" Sam said. "Get to my house now!"

"Sam, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine" Sam said. "But…we got the first call! We got a job! The flyers worked!"

My eyes widened. A job! Finally, I can make people like me.

"Sam, that's awesome!" I said. "Who is it?"

"Some married couple named Jack and Sally. Must be a coincidence. They have a ghost portal too and they'll meet you at your lab tonight at 10!"

"My God" I said. "EXCELLENT! I'll be over in a few"

"Great. Love you, Danny" Sam said.

"I love you too, Sam" I said. "Bye"

"Bye"

A job. I'm famous thanks to Sam's idea to make my superhero-ness a public service! Thank God for her. Jack and Sally, huh? Better not be a Halloween prank…

* * *

Ok, just to clear things up, there's nothing between Rob and Dan. GET YOU'RE MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER. Besides, Rob's gonna find someone later on in the fic. So, read and review please!  
PhantomAL 


End file.
